1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotor for a rotary electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known conventional rotor used for a rotary electric machine includes a plurality of magnetic poles which are circumferentially disposed inside a rotor core at predetermined intervals (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278896).
As illustrated in FIG. 16, in the rotor 110 disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-278896, outer peripheral portions of circumferential end faces of a permanent magnet 112 of a rotor core 111 are provided with radial flux barriers (magnetic flux blocking sections) 113, 114, respectively. In addition, radially outer ends of the flux barrier 113, 114 are provided with projection 113a, 114a, and the space 100L between the flux barriers 113 and 114 is shorter than the width 100W of the permanent magnet 112. Furthermore, iron cores 115 are provided between the permanent magnet 112 and the projections 113a, 114a of the flux barriers 113, 114.
This configuration is intended to reduce occurrence of a magnetic flux short circuit of the permanent magnet 112 and to optimize distribution of the magnetic flux of the permanent magnet 112 so as to improve the rotor torque.